Copy Ability
Copy Abilities are powers that Kirby gains in various ways during gameplay, in all his games since Kirby's Adventure (excluding spin-offs). They have become a staple feature of the Kirby franchise. List of Copy Abilities Main Article: List of Copy Abilities Moves Originally, a copy ability would give Kirby one move, with perhaps options for aiming. In Kirby Super Star, however, each copy ability allowed a wide arsenal of moves. In more recent games, such as Kirby: Squeak Squad, some abilities, like Beam, retain the traditional one move per ability, while others, such as Fighter, offer multiple moves to be performed. In Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, there were less than 10 abilities, each with one move only. However, there were also animal allies. Each ability had unique effects while Kirby was riding an ally. For instance, Burning normally makes Kirby zoom forward, surrounded by fire, but when Kirby is on Rick the Hamster, Rick breathes fire instead. In Kirby 64 Kirby could mix the 10 abilities from Kirby's Dream Land 2 together to create ability combos. Copy Abilities from Enemies The main way that Kirby gets his abilities are from inhaling and swallowing certain enemies. However, an ability won't necessarily have all the attacks that the enemy can perform. For instance, Bonkers (a mini-boss), can throw explosive coconuts, but his ability, Hammer, doesn't allow Kirby to throw coconuts. Conversely, sometimes Kirby can do moves that the enemy cannot. A specific enemy will always give the same power. Some enemies do not yield powers. Additionally, if Kirby swallows two or more enemies at once, he will get a random copy power. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby: Squeak Squad, certain copy abilities, when combined, will yield certain other abilities (i.e. Sleep + Sleep = Ghost). If two enemies of abilities that can combine to form another ability are swallowed at the same time, Kirby will get the combined ability, instead of a random one. Limited-Use Abilities Some abilities are exceptionaly powerful, but Kirby loses them after using their ability once (except for Mike, which can be used three times). In Kirby Super Star, helpers cannot become these abilities. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the Magic ability's Copy Scroll move does lose the ability, like in previous games. If that attack isn't used, the ability can be used like any other normal power. Hats Originaly Kirby's appearence didn't change when he had a copy ability. In both sequels to Dreamland as well as Kirby 64 Kirby doesn't change at all when he has a copy ability, in Kirby's Adventure his skin tone changes to a peach shade or blue (for Ice and Freeze ability). Ever since Kirby Super Star(with a few exceptions), each ability (excluding limited-use abilities) would give Kirby a unique hat to wear. In Super Smash Bros Kirby will get hats depending on what character he inhales. Like when Kirby inhales Sonic He will have a blue spiky hat that look's like Sonics head. Copy Abilities from Mini-bosses Minibosses can't be inhaled until they have been defeated. After beating them, they will lie on the ground for a few seconds before exploding. During this time, Kirby can inhale them and gain their abilities. With some copy abilities, such as Suplex, Hammer, and Ghost, there are no normal enemies to get the power from. Only mini-bosses carry such powers. Other Ways to get Copy Abilities Copy Abilities in some games appear on small pedestals, where they can be obtained when touched. The abilities reappear after being obtained, so they can be gotten over and over again. Meta Knight is a recurring rival in the Kirby games. Due to his chivalrous nature, he nearly always offers a sword for Kirby to pick up before they battle. In Kirby Super Star's final game, Milky Way Wishes, Kirby cannot gain abilities from swallowing enemies. Instead, there are what is known as Deluxe Copy Abilities. After obtaining one of those, Kirby and his helper can, at any time, switch to that ability. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Copy abilities could appear in bubble items. Kirby can hold up to five bubble items in his stomach, and possibly one in his mouth. In his stomach, they can be mixed (see above). Losing Copy Abilities In all games with copy abilities, there has been a button to get rid of Kirby's power. Because Kirby cannot obtain new abilities while having an old one, he must get rid of the one he already has. Also, if Kirby gets hit, Kirby will, depending on the game, either always or sometimes lose his copy ability. When a copy ability is lost, it bounces around in the form of a star for a while, before disappearing. At this stage, Kirby can re-inhale them to gain the power back. In Kirby Super Star, getting rid of powers works a bit differently. If Kirby has a power, and the player wants to get rid of it, they press A to create a helper from Kirby's ability. Kirby will then lose the ability. This helper can be either computer controlled or the second player can control it. If there is already a helper, Kirby will throw away the power, and it will sit there, collectable by the helper or Kirby. When Kirby has no power, you can press the button to turn the helper into the ability, which can be regained by Kirby. If there is an ability that Kirby lost or threw away, and Kirby gets another ability, the first ability will disappear. Category:Ability